


Lonesome

by AnonJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Main character Knows she is autistic, Main character is aromantic, asking for an OC, but is it?, but you specifically are broken and cant?, is it internalized ableism if you believe that, main character is autistic, of course autistic people can build meaningful bonds, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: Once upon a time there was a lonesome girl, who did not think she was lonely, because she knew nothing else.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lonesome

Once upon a time there was a lonesome girl, who did not think she was lonely, because she knew nothing else.

That lonesome girl grew older, as lonesome girls do, and realized that she might rather like to make friends after all. But such desires were fleeting, for it was in her habit to be lonesome, and she did not understand people enough to know how to make friends anyway. So the lonesome girl went to high school and college, and she ate her food by her lonesome, and never did go to any parties, for they were always too loud and strange for her, and went to no clubs, for they took up precious free time she could use to indulge her lonesome self. And she ignored her roommates, and they ignored her in turn, because she was lonesome and they did not particularly care about her in any way. 

That lonesome young girl graduated college, and because she was a lonesome young woman, she did not particularly care about moving far away from anyone she knew. So the girl’s mother helped her pick out a single apartment near her new job that the young woman could rent by her lonesome, and left when the apartment was picked, and so the lonesome young woman began her life alone. And the woman did not feel the desire to connect with her coworkers, for it was in her habit to be lonesome, and she was perfectly aware that she was Different and Other to them, since she did not care to be included in their activities.

And so the woman lived her lonesome life. She ordered the food she wanted, and no else. She paid for nothing more than her needs and desires. When she got sick, she dealt with it by her lonesome, and when she got injured, she dealt with that alone too. 

One night, alone and recovering from injury, the lonesome woman cried because the grief of her lonesome life, that she had managed to ignore to the point that she had forgotten its existence, reminded her. That bonds and connections were things humans naturally formed, except for her, since she was strange and different and there was no one quite like her, and thus she would never form the friendships she forgot weren’t just fiction.

And since she was hurting, alone and recovering from an injury, she took the painkillers the doctor had prescribed.

And since she was a lonesome young woman taking a sick leave, it was a week before her body was discovered.


End file.
